Red Bro Green Bro
by RainbowYoshi4Life
Summary: Mario and Luigi have become Magmo and Luimallet respectively. Fire and Hammer Bros. What will Peach think. Speaking of which the other tag is Peach
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Peaceful Interruption and I'm still just seeing how this goes. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well as support as I just want to make people happy with my writing as this gets my imagination working to see what I can put together. I hope you enjoy and remember:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and if I was on the team, Mario would be very random XD.**

It was Mario—I mean Magmo's first day as a Fire Bro. He had already known the basics and was simply a torch lighter around Bowser's castle. You always start with something small and simple after all. Luigi—No Luimallet was simply fixing things like loose bolts in the wall as he is a Hammer Bro.

The funny thing was that the two had crossed paths before and it went a bit like this: _Magmo was lighting a dim torch while at the same time Luimallet was fixing a nearby shelf. When the two had finished their respective jobs they crashed into each other "Watch where you're going hammer-head!" Magmo shouted. "Well you should of looked ahead anyway ashes-for-brains!" Luimallet rudely replied. The two then separated in a huff, annoyed at each other._

Bowser had called in Magmo. "You have lighted up my corridors and rooms very brightly." Bowser told Magmo with a pleased face. "That bright of a flame should be very hot, burning with all that passion." Magmo was satisfied by this report. "Thank you." He respectfully replied not wanting to get on the king's bad side. He wasn't hurting anyone so Magmo felt that everything should be okay.

Peach was very worried. No that was a huge understatement. Goombarry had been over, supporting her as even though they had known each other for a day, they had gotten to know each other pretty well. "We'll find them princess." He reassured her. "I hope they are okay…"

Luimallet was thinking. He wasn't needed so he was on a break. 'I hope Peach isn't worrying about us. I'll feel terrible doing such a thing to her.' The hammer bro perked up. 'I know I can secretly visit!' He packed up some hammers, a snack, and some coins for the train to the nearest pipe as well as his old cap and overalls.

He left the castle for the day. Luimallet actually took his time to take in the scenery. It was a smoky blue sky with many volcanoes and hugely blossoming fire flowers. It was a bit red, too much for his liking. 'I wonder if Bowser kept his promise of keeping Mario safe' Luimallet shook of this thought concluding it as it would be alright.

He walked through the area ignoring the other Koopa's expressions. "My feet are absolutely KILLING me!" he complained. But he trekked on ahead just to see Peach happy. It seemed as if he was walking for hours when in reality he walked for 10 minutes.

When he finally got there, Luimallet payed for his train ticket and boarded. 'I'm scared. What if Peach thinks I'm bad?' the Hammer Bro thought these terrible thoughts for the whole train ride and was then very reluctant to get off.

Magmo was in a strange situation. He was a hero! So why was he on the junior rank army for Fire Bros? Actually it was a promotion from his job and he doesn't like it one bit. "Alright juniors! Ye will go out there and roast those targets. That will be yer practice for today!" The commander spoke with harshness in his tone. "Yes Sir!" they all chanted back.

'I think I'm going to run away! I can't take this anymore! It's not like Bowser will notice me! I know! Tomorrow on my break I'll run away to Peach.' "Uh junior? Why aren't ye roasting those targets? Got some on yer mind?" The commander asked kindly with concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, I… I just didn't get the best sleep last night." Magmo replied. "Okay then. I usually take a stroll through the woods in the Mushroom Kingdom to calm down. That is allowed you know." The commander advised. "Thank you." "No Problem."

Malmo went to get some stuff and planned a mini holiday in the Mushroom Kingdom. He went on a train there and enjoyed the scenery changes. Little did he know he would meet a certain someone there….

 **And that is it for Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my second fic and this time it will have multiple chapters. The reason the first fic had more words than this one chapter was because it was a one shot but it was practically a prequel to this story.**

 **How do you think Peach will feel? Anyway I will update as soon as possible as I have a lot of free time on my hands. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2. I would've posted earlier but I was busy with a family outing. Anyway I won't ramble on so enjoy and remember:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and if I were on the team it would be very random XD.**

Luimallet was on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom just at the border. Unfortunately since his transformation his passport has been rendered useless. In other words it means he has to illegally pass through. Now LUIGI didn't have to do this but as LUIMALLET he has to otherwise poor Peach won't know the news.

'Ok how exactly will I do this?' It was at THAT particular moment he realised he could go through the woods. He despised Boo Woods for obvious reasons but it was an option that needed to be considered. Taking in a huge breath of fear he shakily walked through.

Boo after Boo popped up to scare the poor Hammer Bro, making the journey just a bit longer than he hoped. Luimallet hid in his lovely green shell in cowardice and fear but I bet you would hide too. He cried out for help when the Boos ganged up on him as they just saw a weak Koopa who was too scared to use his defence of throwing hammers.

"Toadsworth!" Peach called out in worry. "I haven't seen Mario or Luigi and I'm getting worried." Toadsworth walked into the room "Now don't worry my dear, I'm pretty sure the Mario Brothers are capable of looking after themselves." Peach agreed but still felt troubled "I guess you're right."

Goombarry came into the room. He practically lived at the castle the amount of times he visited. "Princess! I was talking to my friend Tanoombertha and she said a Koopa's friend of a Toad's friend of a Shy Guy's friend of a Wiggler's friend which is a Boo said that they saw a Hammer Bro quivering in the forest, being tormented by the Boos there!" The Princess' eyes widened "Oh dear! I hope they are Ok!"

Magmo was going through the easiest path to get to the Princess. A warp pipe home. He had this 'secret' pipe installed so if he was in trouble he could get home quickly and safely. After warping home, he took a pipe to the castle, completely forgetting that he was a Fire Bro so this is how it went down with the guard: "Halt! Don't progress any further than these gates!" One Toad guard spoke. Another said "If you do we will throw you into the dungeons without hesitation." The final said "St-stay away! (Please don't set me alight!" The pair of Toads sighed. 'This rookie ruined it! We practiced that all week!'

Magmo was confused until the reality hit him again. He was a Koopa. Fire Bro to be exact. He tested the three's patience and walked past them. Next thing he knew he was sitting in a dungeon cell. No one guarded him. "The Toads really try but they need to actually guard me! I mean I could burn through these chains!" On burn he melted the metal. "Wow! My voice sounds different but… the same!" Magmo was impressed with his escape.

He knew his way through the castle and took the path to the Princess' chamber. It was lucky no-one saw him or no-one but Peach was in the room. "Uh? Hello? Who are you sir?" The Princess asked. "It's-a me Mario, or well I was." Peach was confused. How was this Fire Bro well…? Mario? When Magmo walked closer Peach she was a bit scared. When he smiled and opened his arms to give her a hug as he missed her so much she squealed and threw stuff at him. A book! Oh and a chair. Then a broom and that hit him in the beak. Magmo stopped to rub it better and in that time she called some guards.

Luimallet came out of his shell to finally see that there were no Boos although one of them might have pinched his wallet. "Darn. Those Boos took my wallet! How will I go back to work now?" He looked up ahead to see…

Bowser sat in his chambers planning of a way to attack. I'm lying he was looking at his timetable. "Jeez it's that time already! I need a break at all these events. Hmm Kart Racing? I'll say I can't make it. I don't have that kind of time!" Just then Kamek walked in. "Your Competitiveness may I instead solve that problem?" Bowser looked away from the timetable. "What is it?!" he roared back in annoyance. "Well I do believe you are holding your old planner from two years back because today you are meant to be training Bowser Junior to lead his army better." Bowser looked at the year on the book and did a Koopa version of a blush. "I knew that!" he said.

 **And that's it for chapter two I hope you enjoyed it and please just stay tuned for more Red Bro Green Bro! Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3 is up now! Hey guys I hope you enjoy the story and please tell me what you think afterwards because this is going to be interesting! Remember:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and if I were on the team it would be very random XD.**

Luimallet looked up to see… A Chain Chomp going at 40mph right at his face. Oh it wasn't chained to a post as well so it was scary to see this sharp-toothed animal bouncing as quickly as possible to his poor face.

It was as if he was bleached white in the face as if he were a piece of paper and so on and so forth. The shock was so much he couldn't move and—wait… it seems to have stopped charging and has sat happily in front of the Hammer Bro. Luimallet regained his posture and reached a clawed hand out to pet the creature.

The Chain Chomplet sat for Luimallet to pet it while it happily panted. "A-are you lost little fella? Do you have an owner?" At the word 'owner' the Chain Chomplet whimpered sadly. "Aww It's ok. Um… I know! How about I keep you!" The Chomplet seemed very excited with this idea. "Alright then! Um… I'm not too sure what to name you…" In response it gave an understanding nod. The two then walked along out of the forest.

"Princess, I'm telling you! I AM Mario but transformed! Bowser caught us and transformed us!" Peach wasn't too sure if the Fire Bro was exactly telling the truth as he was dragged away by her guards. 'Can I trust him? He DOES sound a bit like Mario but I need to be safe.' Magmo refused to cry as before as Mario he never showed his emotions of sadness to look tough, but he was really torn as Peach didn't recognise him.

'What if Peach never finds out that it's me?' Magmo stressed inside his head. He wasn't feeling too brave anymore and he didn't even know where Luigi was and that worried him. Then it hit him. 'What if the Hammer Bro I saw was Luigi?' He did sound a bit like him and they always had arguments like that over small things. It was clearly him. 'But, if that's the case then… where exactly is Luigi?'

Luimallet started to think. They were nearing the house and he had eaten all his snacks so he could pack more. But what he was thinking was 'I think that Fire Bro I saw… he- he had to be the one! He WAS Mario. But that means he had a name change too! But where is he?' At that last thought he had reached home.

"Okay Chain Chomp! Here we are! Home sweet home!" The Chain Chomp wagged its chain like a tail very happily and excited. Now Luimallet needed to attempt to put his overalls over his shell to at least look like Luigi so that the Princess could make connections between his old form and new form.

It took a while and a whole load of struggling into the clothes but he finally fit into them. Barely. Next he put his cap over his helmet which by the way wasn't too much of a struggle. He walked up to a mirror while the Chain Chomp looked at him confused and curious at the same time. Luimallet laughed and then frowned. He looked absolutely ridiculous but it was better than nothing.

Peach and Goombarry sat together. "Princess, do think that might have been-" "Yes." Peach interrupted "Sorry about that but I do think so. He must be telling the truth." Goombarry looked Peach right in the eye and said "I think we should talk to him in this room." Just then a Toad walked in.

"Princess! A Hammer Bro wearing _Luigi's clothes_ is standing outside. Should I let him in?" Peach was shocked! Another one this time in Luigi's clothes!? She couldn't handle so much and fainted but the Toad and Goombarry caught her.

Luimallet was worried. He picked up the Chain Chomplet and barged through the Toads and ran up the stairs to see a fainted Princess Peach. That worried him even more. "Princess? Wake up! Are you OK?" Peach's eyes opened. "I think I overreacted. Wait… You! You're the Hammer Bro who was outside my door!" He nodded. The Chain Chomp wriggled in his arms wanting some attention.

Luimallet patted him in response. "So are you Luigi transformed?" Peach asked sitting up. "Yes. Bowser kidnapped Mario and I and turned me into what I am now. I have been renamed to LuiMALLET." The Hammer Bro responded. "OH!" Goombarry shouted shocking everyone who forgot to acknowledge his existence. "Sorry 'bout that but I remember a friend of mine called Toadinia told me that Tanoombertha was told by Agaboo that Koopatty was a Toad before and was caught and turned into a Koopa and her name was changed slightly from Patritoad." Luimallet seemed to know he was going with this. "I get it! So maybe Mario was transformed and name changed too!"

Everyone got it. "Maybe the Fire Bro in the dungeon is him!" The Chain Chomplet seemed to say "Why don't you get him out then?!" but it was obviously all intelligible barks.

 **That is all folks for Chapter 3. Please review a name for the Chain Chomplet that Luimallet found and please stay tuned for more Red Bro Green Bro! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I took so long in updating but well… Here it is! What you have been waiting for! The funny thing is that I wrote this on my Windows Vista laptop using Word 2003. Anyway, by now you know the drill:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and if I were on the team it would be very random XD. (BTW if any of the paragraph spacing looks strange it is because I am using my old laptop although I will guess you know that by now)**

Magmo sat very sadly and heart broken inside the cell when "Um…Mr uh… Fire Bro?" the Toad started "The Princess has requested your release although I'm not sure why as she was the one who even asked for you to be in there."

The toad then proceeded to open the cell door, very confused as to why Peach would do that but shrugged it off chalking it down to her kind attitude. Magmo was a bit surprised but was definitely happy. 'I knew Peach would recognise me! It just took time!'

Luimallet didn't exactly know how to feel. He felt weird as he and Mario had transformed and happy that Mario was okay. Suddenly he perked up, seemingly randomly. "I got it!" he randomly exclaimed. The whole room- Peach, Toad and Goombarry looked at him. "Er heheh, sorry 'bout that. I just came with an idea for a name for my little Chain Chomplet." Said Chomplet was snoozing on a table.

"Yeah?" they all said in unison. "It's Chomp-Shadow. It's because he is a darker colour than other Chain Chomps and he is a Chain CHOMPlet after all." Luimallet then realised something again. "In the woods I lost my wallet to a cheapskate, tormenting Boo." "Tough luck there, buddy." Goombarry plainly replied.

Bowser stood before his son proudly. "And THAT, my boy, is how to lead an army the correct way." Bowser Jr. wasn't at all interested. "Daaaaad, why do I have to learn this? I'm like, 10 years old!" "Stop giving me that attitude young Koopa! You need to know this at all times IF something were to happen to your old pop here!" Junior muttered something under his breath about his father not being THAT old.

Magmo had finally met up with the group. Picture this: a slow motion scene of Luimallet and Magmo going to hug each other. This is how it went down for real: Luimallet isn't paying attention to anything while Magmo runs straight towards the Princess and then after a hug, Magmo taps Luimallet's shoulder. The shock of being disturbed ends up in Luimallet punching Magmo (lol I'm joking he actually screams like a girl before acting as if the whole thing didn't happen.)

"*cough* *cough* Heeeyyy I totally don't look like a fool right now!" Luimallet said while sweating." Magmo deadpanned. "Bro, just please stop. You are creating a crowd." True to the Fire Bro's word there was a HUGE crowd as all the nearby Toads had flocked around to see what the fuss was about.

"Anyway… moving on now, Mario what did Bowser change your name to?" Goombarry asked. 'Nice save!' Peach thought. "You were talking to me? My name is now Magmo."

Magmo looked down to see Shadow-Chomp, fussing around at his feet for a pat. "Aww, you're so cute!" "His name is Shadow-Chomp. Luimallet found him in the forest (wow saying Luimallet instead of Luigi feels weird.)" Peach replied, the last part was whispered. "Y'know we need to get him chipped. And de-wormed and-" "We get it Magmo!" everyone said.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it wasn't as much but I have a tendency to write at peculiar times like 2:00am in UK time. Just for you guys though, I will disobey bedtime rules! Anyway I seriously need to get sleep now. Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry about the long wait but chapter 5 is here and written on my non old laptop. It was a real struggle to get this uploaded but forget that fact and enjoy the story and remember:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and if I were on the team it would be very random XD.**

After everyone was told that Mario and Luigi were Magmo and Luimallet they were not worried their favourite heroes were gone. They had left the castle to go and see Professor E. Gadd and see if he could do anything. The results were… Disappointing. Yeah… we'll go with that.

"Well you young fellers got transformed with a spell right?" Magmo nodded while Luimallet was distracted by a fly buzzing around the room. "I'm really sorry. Magic and Science aren't best friends to each other so if I tried to change you back something might go wrong." Just then Luimallet sneezed as the distraction that was the fly landed on his beak. Everyone looked at him. It was silent. "Were you even listening Luimallet?" Goombarry asked. Luimallet did a Koopa blush. "No." the blonde then explained everything and Luimallet took in the princess' words and processed them over and over until it was too overwhelming.

In other words the Hammer Bro fainted.

It only just occurred to Bowser to check up on his new 'employees'. He couldn't find them and was about to go super rage mode when he realised it was the weekend and everyone was on a break. "Junior! I hope you practised! Or at least did your homework." Bowser bellowed to his son who was in the corridor. Junior gasped. How did his father know that he hadn't done _either_ of those things?

Kamek was in his room studying everything the Bros did. He didn't like that they were using their break time to break his spell. He kept this to himself not because he wanted to deal with himself but because if Bowser knew, he was going to hurt someone. Probably Kamek. "Wait a minute," he said to himself. "Why am I being a creepy spy while I can live the rest of my old life enjoying myself?" he then realised how good tea sounded at that moment and left his room.

Shadow Chomp had no idea what his master was thinking. Or what was even going on. But then again he is just a Chain Chomplet. All he knew was is if his master was in danger, he'd bravely rescue him. But one thing he really wondered was 'Who exactly are these others his master hangs around?' But of course as the youngster he is, his next though took over as it was a way more pressing question. 'Is it play time yet?'

 **AND that's it for this chapter. I'm so, SO sorry for the long delay but I have school taking up most of my time so long gaps has to be expected. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and please review so that I know how this was. Peace out!**


End file.
